leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Lenora Awestriker
Summary Story As a young girl, Lenora has always been a fighter; if she wasn't fighting for herself, she was fighting for others. At the age of 13 her parents decided to train Lenora, per her request. Lenora's mother, a MMA champion, trained her in hand-to-hand combat, building up her physical body. While her father, a retired general, trained her in the use of weapons as well as her mind in strategy. In 4 years, she had surpassed them. Able to shatter metals in one blow, move and react at sonic speeds, and survive life threatening beatings for days on end. However, that was not enough; she wanted more power and knowledge, she eventually got a hint of how to attain them. She sought out the arret apexins, the guardian deities of her planet. After 10 years of searching, training, and almost dying, she found one. A member of the Cardinal Four, Akabame the Southern Phoenix; after 50 years of training with her, she unlocked the ability to control ether and mastered pyrokinesis. She later found and trained under the other members, gaining control over wood, metal, and water with an even higher mastery of ether. She became planet Undosa's first champion, and is charged with the protection of two special siblings. Personality Lenora has always been very bold, her talent for taking on unknown challenges has been apparent since childhood; and this boldness has only grown, nurtured by her family and life's experiences. When things get tough, she keeps on going till the bitter end. Lenora is as tenacious as she is powerful; and is as smart as she is stubborn. However, she is also compassionate, keeping an open mind and heart about people and situations; seeing the world for what it is and could be. Powers and Stats Tier: Base: 5-A(along with growing up on a planet with insane gravity, she's also been training with the gods which makes her extremely powerful. Also fyi: keep in mind that these feats were performed on a planet with 1000 times Earth's gravity) '''| CF: 3-A(she transcends into a higher plane of existence)' '''Name: Lenora Awestriker' Origin: Arcane Chronicles Gender: female Age: 123 years Classification: 'Demigod(Alienatuan with godly powers) '''Powers and Abilities: ' * '''Supernatural Condition: As an Atuan Lenora's physical capabilities are 1,000 times that of a human thanks to her planet's gravity. After training with her parents and the Cardinal Four she has become even more powerful. Capable of shattering planets in one blow, moving at light speed, surviving planet level attacks unscathed, and can go a month without tiring. Her senses are just as acute, allowing her to see and hear small objects from miles away. These abilities can be further increased through the application of ether. * Martial Arts Intuition: She has been trained in hand-to-hand combat for over a century and mastered over 14 martial arts styles. Lenora is as smart as she is tenacious, and this combination of brain and brawn makes her a deadly adversary. Some of these include kung fu, jujitsu, wing chun, tae kwon do, and so on; combined with her control of ether, she can use mystic martial arts. * Weapon Proficiency: From her father, Lenora is a master when it comes to weapons of all types. From blunts to staffs, blades, and even firearms. Her mastery is so high, she can pick up an alien weapon and use it as if she had it before. * Ether Manipulation: Thanks to her training with the apexins, Lenora can harness ether, the energy of the gods that makes up all of existence. She can use it to detect others, enhance her physical capabilities, heal wounds, manipulate the elements(these abilities get stronger depending on the season), and project energy constructs and blasts. She can even use elemental magic. Though ether is a limitless source of energy she can draw upon, Lenora can only hold so much of it in her body before it destroys her. * God Mode: Having earned various sacred power-ups from the members of the Cardinal Four, Lenora can access their abilities either individually or collectively; when used together these blessings transform her into a state called Chimera. Chimera Lenora possesses immortality and godlike strength, speed, and power; along with separate power-ups being able to damage foes spiritually, her attacks can damage time and space itself when she's in this form. She can even use special skills called Sacred Moves; these are ultimate techniques that utilize all the power of her transformation, forcing her back into her base form. This form is temporary maintained by her remaining energy reserves. Attack Potency: 5-A '''(she can dish out damage capable of destroying planets much larger than Jupiter) |''' Higher Dimensional '(she can damage apexins, transcendent beings who can physically destroy time and space) 'Speed: speed of light '''(she can, at the very least, move at and react to light speed movements) | 'Immeasurable '(she can keep pace with foes who consider light speed slow, her speed even transcends time making it look like she can teleport when she's just moving impossibly fast) 'Lifting Strength: Class Y '(she caught and stopped Onga, one of her planet's moons, from falling; then punched it back into orbit) | Immeasurable (during training with Torashi, she caught and lifted his Historia Hammer, a weapon that was forged using the energy of the world's history) 'Striking Strength: Class XMJ '(even a casual hit from her is like being hit with a planet larger than Jupiter) | Universal+ (Lenora's can hit hard enough to damage and even destroy 4-D beings) 'Durability: Large Planet '(she's taken hits that could easily destroy her world) | Universe level+ (survived getting hit by the Historia Hammer, a 4-D weapon that can smash holes through the space-time continuum) '''Stamina: Lenora can perform at peak efficiency for a month. It is possible for her go longer due to her healing abilities and her energy absorption powers, it's usually a month though. Range: Interplanetary '''(Lenora can fire off blasts and beams that, normally, can reach across multiple planets; even their explosive yields are big enough to endanger the solar system or at least a majority of it; and being able to create portals to just about any locations, this range can be amplified to almost stupid levels) | "you don't wanna know"(with powers that transcend time and space her range is ridiculous to say the least; but to put a value to it... its irrelevant) 'Standard Equipment: '''Lenora travels light, so she has no items of her own; but she has the skill to use nearly any item with expert proficiency. It also helps that her powers can be used to manifest tools she may need; for instance using her wood and metal manipulation powers she can make a weapons like an axe, a hammer, or a sword. Combine these with magic aaaaannd... can you say "mjolnir"? 'Intelligence: gifted '(power is not the only thing she has, she is also creative, experienced, and intelligent; using many strategies she can think up during and often before a fight, Lenora is able to stay several steps ahead of her opponent) '''Weaknesses: ' she can be overpowered by a stronger opponent if she over exerts herself, her energy reserves fall even faster chimera form is temporary requires oxygen to survive invulnerability negation/bypassing as well as density manipulation when in chimera form or her tortoise shell skin is active god slaying weapons, powers, and other gods are also effective against her in her transformed state Sacred Moves are ult techniques that can only be used in her chimera form, and they use up so much power she is forced to power down 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * Fireballs: Lenora launches a volley of flame-based projectiles at a single or multiple targets. Their size, potency, and destructive power will vary. * Flame Breath: She exhales fire, the range and potency of this attack differs depending on the situation. * Heaven Ray: Lenora fires a beam of ether at the target. This attack is launched at light speed making it almost impossible to dodge. * Boulder Barrage: Ether is used to hurl large chunks of rock at the target, the shape and size of these objects will vary at will. * Phoenix Charge: A Sacred Move that turns Lenora into a phoenix and she homes in on the target like a heat-seeking missile; upon contact she explodes where she later reforms in base form, coming back to life exhausted. * Meteor Storm: Lenora creates planetary bodies that she hurls from the skies above. * Tidal Thrust: She uses ether to create or control any body of liquid, turning it into a raging torrent that smashes into the target(s). * Punishment Root: Lenora smacks the ground with one or both hands and infuses the area with ether; she can then manipulate the massive, numerous roots that rip out of the ground and use them to strike, snare, or throw the target(s). * Chimera Form: With blessings earned from the gods she serves, Lenora acquired various power ups which, when used together, activate her chimera form. In this form, she temporarily achieves godly status, powering up her normal abilities like strength, speed, and magic beyond conceivable limitations; she is also immortal and has extra appendages that possess shared and unique abilities and traits among them. For instance while all of these gifts are divine in nature, not only making her stronger but giving them a unique advantage against substances in the corporeal world and beings that are demonic in nature, the wings from Akabame allow Lenora to fly and shoot holy fire from them at opponents while the claws from Torashi allow her to climb vertical surfaces and, if she so chooses, she can use them to create portals by slashing through space-time. They can also effect targets on a spiritual level. These power ups are: ** Phoenix Wings: Akabame blessed Lenora with wings of fire. They increase her pyrokinesis 1,000 times over and grant her the power of high speed flight. Along with controlling normal flames, she can manipulate holy fire which can burn a target's soul. She constantly gains power during the summer. ** Tiger Claws: Metallic claws bestowed unto Lenora by Torashi of the West. He blessed her with nigh-indestructible claws that can cut and pierce through just about any material. She can even create portals by slashing through space. On top of the 1,000 x increase they normally give her metal manipulation, it grows many times stronger over the fall season. ** Snake Fangs/Tortoise Shell Skin: From Kurokame, the apexin from the icy North, Lenora obtained venomous fangs capable of causing a number of negative effects on the victim. From simple nausea to paralysis and complex hallucinations; even death./He also gave Lenora's skin an upgrade; she can handle ordinary weapons and even a Jupiter-sized meteor striking her. Even supernatural weapons have a difficult time denting her. Basically, she's invulnerable. Water manipulation is increased 1,000 x, and more during the winter. ** Dragon Eyes: Lenora earned eyes that can see through just about anything from Azryu, the Blue Dragon. Souls, illusions, various forms of cloaking and deception are easily viewed by her. Wood manipulation gets a 1,000 times boost when active, and grows stronger in the spring. Though she sounds unstoppable the form is only temporary, lasting anywhere between a few minutes to a month depending on how well she can maintain her energy levels. She also gains the weaknesses inherent of other deities, such as the one that gave her these powers. * Cleansing Flood: Another sacred move that changes her into a massive black tortoise and summons a world encompassing flood with a single swipe of her tail, like other SM's it returns her to base form. * Dragon Storm: After transforming into dragon, she discharges electricity into the heavens summoning storm clouds overhead; the first drops of rain signal the victim's final moments as it begins to pour. Seconds later, the storm of all storms rushes in and with divine fury it strikes foes down instantly as more bolts dance furiously through the skies waiting to strike again; she returns to normal when the storm ends. * Rustic Roar: As a large, white tiger, Lenora roars at her targets; and as if her voice controls time itself, within seconds, they begin to fossilize and decay. Exhausted, she goes back to base form. Feats * mastered over 14 fighting styles by the time she was 17 * was the second atuan to find the apexins of her world * surpassed the Cardinal Four of Undosa; elemental avatars of higher-dimensional beings, each of them planet busting levels of power and are capable of physically effecting time and space, especially Torashi * one-inch punched her planet's largest moon back into orbit, and this celestial beauty is several times larger than Jupiter * battled Undosa, the embodiment of the planet Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 5 Category:Demigod Category:Alien Category:Magic Category:Martial Arts Category:Water Manipulation Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Sir-duke01 Category:Element User